


Этого достаточно

by Arabella77



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, No copy to another site, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella77/pseuds/Arabella77
Summary: Кадфаэль возвращается в родной шрусберийский монастырь.Таймлайн: действие происходит сразу же после "Покаяния брата Кадфаэля".
Kudos: 1





	Этого достаточно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641413) by [lys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lys/pseuds/lys). 



_Но пусть те, кто за меньшие провинности отлучен лишь от общей трапезы, приносят покаяние в молельне так долго, как повелит им аббат. И исполняют это до тех пор, пока он не даст им своего благословения и не скажет: "Этого достаточно". — Правило Св.Бенедикта._

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, поддерживаемый под руку аббатом, Кадфаэль ощутил все свои шестьдесят пять лет. Травник не был уверен, что его радушно встретят, когда подъезжал к воротам после ночной службы. Брат привратник предложил ему свое гостеприимство, что было добрым знаком, но последнее слово было за отцом аббатом, авторитетом которого Кадфаэль пренебрег. 

Он задавался вопросом, не так ли чувствовал себя Алард, возвращаясь в Эвешем после двадцати пяти лет скитаний.

 _"Вагус", — бродяга,_ как он сам себя называл, и Кадфаэль тоже оказался _бродягой._ Тем не менее, Алард верил, что покаявшись, он обретет свое место, и с радостью примет возложенную на него епитимью. И теперь, двадцать пять лет спустя, Кадфаэль оказался в таком же положении. Он даже просил пристанища на ночь в Эвешеме! Если бы он вспомнил об этом тогда, чтобы расспросить об Аларде и о том, как у него дела. Но возможно, незнание было и к лучшему. Ибо Кадфаэль не знал, как в обители отнесутся к его возвращению.

Правда, он отсутствовал недели, а не годы, и правило позволяло принимать тех, кто сбился с пути, вплоть до третьего раза; но правило также требовало полного признания и искупления вины, а этого Кадфаэль сделать не мог. Никогда бы не смог. Да разве можно было сокрушаться о том, что его сын находится в безопасности и вернулся к своей жене, а внук — не вырастет без отца? 

Но Радульфус просто сказал: "этого достаточно", и предложил ему присоединиться к остальным братьям, которые уже сейчас толпились в хоре для утренней молитвы, и лишь несколько приглушенных вздохов нарушили требуемую тишину. Когда их голоса воспарили ввысь, Кадфаэль освободился от последнего страха и почувствовал себя дома.

И его раннее возвращение, казалось, застало приора Роберта, по меньшей мере, врасплох. Кадфаэль заранее был уверен, что Роберт нашел бы немало способов выразить свое неудовольствие, однако на собрании капитула Радульфус заговорил первым, поприветствовав Кадфаэля и предложив брату Эдмунду сообщить о насущных потребностях лазарета. О покаянии аббат ничего не сказал, и даже приор Роберт не стал возражать, удовлетворившись лишь неодобрительным взглядом с высоты своего немалого роста. 

Но, как обнаружил Кадфаэль, добравшись до своего сарайчика, если ему следовало понести епитимью, то для этого будет вполне достаточно выполнить всю ту работу, что скопилась за время его отсутствия.  
Брат Винфрид старался поддерживать гербариум в порядке, но он был еще молод и не обладал познаниями Кадфаэля. Многое осталось незаконченным: следовало сварить сиропы, приготовить настойки, пополнить шкафчики с лекарствами. На собрании капитула брат Эдмунд упоминал, что в приюте Святого Жиля, в частности, практически закончились лечебные снадобья. Зимний наплыв странствующих скитальцев оставил брата Освина вымотанным до изнеможения.

Итак, он приступил к работе. Нельзя было отрицать, что Кадфаэль наслаждался ею, но пожелай Господь, чтобы грешник страдал в своем покаянии, то Он имел способы известить об этом. А раз так, Кадфаэль принялся за дело с радостью в сердце. 

Для начала он составил список необходимого для лазарета, после чего вернулся в свой сарайчик и занялся приготовлением сиропов, мазей и пастилок. Затем, оставив Винфрида присматривать за варкой, отправился в приют Святого Жиля, чтобы и там осмотреть запас лечебных снадобий.  
Случилось так, что один из подопечных Освина нуждался в его умении, и Кадфаэль вернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы проверить микстуры, прежде чем поспешить к третьему часу. 

Так проходил день. Вернувшись с богослужения, он и брат Винфрид наполнили бутыли, а затем принялись за изготовление других лекарств. Сложив готовые снадобья в свою суму, Кадфаэль повторил свой путь в монастырский лазарет и приют Святого Жиля, чувствуя, как вокруг него воцаряется столь любимый им распорядок дня. 

После полудня Кадфаэль вновь находился в своем саду, когда его вызвали к отцу аббату. Он почти не удивился, увидев Хью в приемной Радульфуса.  
Хотя Хью еще до прибытия Кадфаэля получил известие, что Филипп Фицроберт принял крест, и даже до того, как сам Кадфаэль услышал об этом, подробностей недоставало. Тогда как у Кадфаэля их было предостаточно. 

О пленении Ива и Оливье в замке Масардери, об освобождении Ива и его возвращении к императрице, и о предупреждении, которое он принес позже. О том, как Филипп был ранен и сдался, зная, что его ожидает позорная казнь. О спасении, что замыслили Кадфаэль и Оливье, и о том, как последний привез графа Глостерского, чтобы воссоединить еще одного отца и сына.

Когда он закончил, аббат и Хью некоторое время молчали. Да и что тут можно было сказать? Продлил ли он войну, или предотвратил ее продолжение, спасая жизнь Филиппа? Было ли этого достаточно для спасения хотя бы одной жизни? Господь во всей своей милости мог бы знать, но не им судить. 

Вскоре после того, как Кадфаэль закончил рассказ, аббат отпустил его. Хью тоже не задержался и теперь шагал рядом со своим старым другом. Подойдя к саду с травами, Хью нарушил молчание. 

— Когда утром я увидел, что мою чалую лошадь вернули, то пришел сюда, чтобы просить за тебя перед аббатом. Я опасался, что найду тебя в монастырской тюрьме или, в лучшем случае, в окружении Роберта и Жерома, призывающих адское пламя на твою голову. И вот ты здесь, снова в своем сарайчике. 

Кадфаэль улыбнулся.  
— Я уверен, что брат Жером весьма расстроен тем, что меня не наказали, хотя бы потому, что он сам все еще лишен должности. Но к счастью, он еще не обрел прежнего ханжества, чтобы публично выказывать презрение. И возможно, аббат счел, что я принесу обители больше пользы, пополняя запасы лекарств, нежели простираясь в молитве.

— За то время, пока тебя не было, Жиль вытянулся, как сорняк после дождя. Ты едва ли его узнаешь, — Хью помолчал. — А твой сын? С ним все хорошо?  
— Очень хорошо, Хью, — ответил Кадфаэль, довольный тем, что его спросили. — Теперь он знает меня, как своего отца, а я обнял его, как своего сына. 

Хью хлопнул его по плечу и улыбнулся.  
— А вот и колокол звонит к девятому часу. Теперь я покину тебя, чтобы заверить Элин и Жиля, что ты дома и в добром здравии.

Он сжал плечо Кадфаэля, прежде чем отпустить.  
— Хорошо, что ты вернулся, друг мой. Если в ближайшее время аббат не отпустит тебя поужинать с нами, мы сами придем сюда.

Кадфаэль проводил его взглядом, согреваясь чувством семьи, — как со своими собратьями, так и приемными родственниками. Затем он вернулся к своим обязанностям, наверстывая упущенное из-за других дел время. 

Чуть позже, собравшись с братьями на повечерие, Кадфаэль воспользовался тишиной, чтобы поразмыслить. Как бы ни менялся внешний мир, здесь проходили богослужения, грех боролся с молитвой, а жизнь в обители шла своим чередом, как раньше. И так будет всегда. Он путешествовал вместе со своим сыном и спал рядом с ним. Теперь он оставил Оливье в Мире, что был его домом, и вернулся в семью, которая была _его_ семьей. 

И если бы ничего другого, кроме этого, он никогда больше не имел, ему все равно было бы достаточно.

**Author's Note:**

> Время, по которому жили монастыри, было выстроено в соответствии с несколькими циклами: дня, разделенного на семь или восемь канонических часов (богослужений, на которые братья собирались с середины ночи до заката).  
> Утреня – ночью, Лауды – на рассвете, Первый час – 6 утра, Третий час – 9 утра.  
> Шестой час – полдень, Девятый час – 3 дня, Вечерня – на закате, Комплеторий (повечерие) – 9 вечера.


End file.
